The Love life of Dominique Weasley and Lorcan Scamander
by We All Need A Nap
Summary: A story about Dominique Weasley and Lorcan Scamander, I have given them each personalities on what I think they might be like. This starts when they are in 5th year and will go on from there Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter universe
1. Chapter 1

Dominique stood on the platform. She was looking at the train that would take her to her fifth year at Hogwarts school, of witchcraft and wizardy. Dominique had never wanted to go to school at Hogwarts. She had always wanted to go to the school her mother had gone too. The lovely French one, that her mother had always described as beautiful and elegant. Dominique certainly thought that she should be there, not a dingy school like Hogwarts. Even the name had _hog _right in the title.

Though Dominique was excited about one thing, it was her first year without her sister. Her older sister, Victorie, along with Teddy Lupin, had bot graduated the previous year. While Domonique had many cousins that still attended, they never bothered her the way Victorie did. It was no secret that Dominique enjoyed flirting with boys to get he way then rejecting them, but Victorie had always made such a fuss about it. Calling it "immoral"

"DOM HURRY UP!" Yelled a tall boy as he passed by. Dominique looked up to see the back of a pale boy's head, covered with wavy blond hair. Lorcan Scamander. Dominique smirked and followed "Wait up Lorcan! I'm sitting with you!" She called and ran after Lorcan. Dominique caught up with him and looped her arm through his. She turned and Blew her father and mother one last kiss good-bye before she turned back around.

Bill Weasley stood, watching Dominique, his lips thinned. He didn't enjoy watching his daughter hang onto some boy, even if it was Lorcan Scamander. Bill new the Scamander family well, all the Weasley's did due to the close relationship Ron, Hermoine, and Harry had with Luna. He likd Luna just fine, and Rolf was a good man, but Lorcan Scamander was attractive, and athletic, however, he was also charming, flirty, arrogant, and fiery. some would even call him a "rebel" Which is exactly what he did not want his daughter interested in.

On the train ride, Dominique sat close to Lorcan. Across from she and Lorcan, was James, and Fred, and Albus, then on the other side of Lorcan sat Luis, who seemed rather intent on studying some book rather then trying to make conversation.

"Lorcan, wont you try out for quidditch this year? I do enjoy watching you play" Dominique said with a smile as she stroked Lorcan's arm. Lorcan opened his mouth to answer when James let out a loud laugh.

"You! Enjoy watching him play quidditch?! Dom, We couldn't get you on a broom stick no matter how hard we tried! Not to mention that I recall you calling quidditch a 'boring and dirty' Sport!" James exclaimed, Dominique shot him a glare. Lorcan smirked a bit anyway and put his hand over Dominique's.

"Well I guess I'll have to try out. I don't want to disappoint you, or the rest of Gryffindor, I AM the best beater the team has ever seen" Lorcan said arrogantly.

"Just because You make the team every year, doesn't guarantee you a spot" Fred reminded Lorcan with a raised eyebrow.

Just then the train hit a bump, a rather large one that seemed to rock the train a bit, the lights even flickered for a moment. Dominique gripped Lorcan's arm, that had never happened before.

"what was that?" Dominique asked, attempting to hide the panic she had, she almost felt a bit sick. No one else seemed worried however.

"Probably just something on the tracks" Louis said, he did not even look up from his book.

**A/N:**

**Please Review, I would like some feedback :) I hope you liked It so far **


	2. Odd Teachers

"Dom! Hurry up! We are already late!" Lorcan yelled to Dominique from the bottom of the stairs to the girls dormitories. They were late for Defense against the dark arts, which Lorcan had gotten a bit excited about, as it was Halloween, and the professor had sated there would be something special in store.

Dominique walked down the steps, her hair perfect as always, she refused to be seen with it looking any less then perfect. "I had to finish brushing my hair! here, hold my books" Dominique ordered, Lorcan was about to refuse when he was struck by Dominique's sweet smile, the one that always seemed to make him melt a little inside.

"Of Course" Lorcan said holding out his arms, Dominique placed her books in them, then rewarded Lorcan with a kiss on the cheek. Lorcan smirked, and he could feel his cheeks heat up, though he'd never admit it. Girls were stunned by him, not the other way around.

"Come Lorcan, let us go to class" Dominique said over her shoulder, and as if being pulled, Lorcan followed.

"Excuse me, but I need this seat" Dominique said to a slytherin girl. The girl was larger then her, with dark hair.

"There are plenty of other seats, get another" The girl replied, but this was the only seat beside Lorcan, therefore Dominique would not sit anywhere else.

"Ah but you see, Look at Lorcan, he is so pale! so he needs sunshine, but you are so big that you block the window!" Dominique said, she said it as though she were in shock that this girl would deprive Lorcan of sunshine. The girl glared at Dominique, but said nothing as she got up and moved from the seat.

"Damn Dom, have some respect" James said, he had been turned around in his seat watching his cousin, who he had grown used too insulting people in such a way that left people rather confused at times. However, not everyone else was so used to the ways of Dominique Weasley.

Dominique shrugged and sat down, she put her hand over Locan's arm and smirked at James. "Oh But James, if I did that, she might sit by him again" Dominique said, she leaned over and kissed Lorcan's cheek. They were not officially dating, nor had they had their first kiss, but everyone seemed to know not to fool around with Dominique or Lorcan while the other was near, and they were always near the other.

James shook his head, and seemed about to comment when the teacher of the year arrived, Professor Cutsberg. Cutsberg was an elderly woman, and usually very kind to everyone, on this day however, she seemed off. Very off.

"Alright now, open your books, page three hundred and forty. Start the Essay, it will be due in two days time" She snapped at the students then sat at her desk.

"But Professor, you said we'd have a party this class? For Halloween?" Dominique turned to see who had spoken, of course, it was Goyle. The fool.

"Nay! There wont be any party for children like you! Get to work!" The professor yelled, and like that, almost every student had their books out. All except for James.

"What are you doing _Potter_?" The Professor asked, her face twisted up as though she had smelled something rather horrid.

"Oh, I was looking for the right side of your bed, it's absent today" James replied with a cheeky grin.

"YOU! Get out of this class! You'll be seeing me after class!" The Professor shouted, and just like that, James Potter arose from his chair, and left the room, but not before he waved good bye and grinned.

The professor slammed the door shut behind James, and for a split second, Dominique almost thought the Professor had turned an orange tint, but passed it off as her imagination. She exchanged a look with Lorcan, and continued her work.


End file.
